


Silver Thread

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Loyalty, M/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Sunrise (Keith) and Stronghead (Hunk) are searching for Spinning Silver (Shiro) on Changeling territory.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



„Sunrise?” Stronghead called to his pegasus friend, once again losing sight of him in the dense forest, „Sunrise, are you even there?”

“What?” Sunrise called from right above him, causing the Earth pony to swallow a shriek of panic.

“Uh, you scared me, you know!” replied Stronghead, “I thought I lost you.”

“If that’s all let’s continue with the search and rescue mission,” replied Sunrise, preparing to ascend again.

“Wait!” Stronghead called urgently, “The mission. I think we need to abort it.”

“We cannot!” Sunrise objected, moving uncomfortably fast into Stronghead’s personal space, “We haven’t found Spinning Silver yet!”

“And we won’t find him this way!” Stronghead shouted back, “There’s no way for us to safely traverse Changeling territory, and we have walked deep enough into it! Once night falls, we will be sitting ducks – at least I will be!”

Stronghead stood his ground, staring Sunrise into the eyes. After painfully long seconds, Sunrise averted his gaze.

“Would you be able to safely return if you leave now?” he asked his friend.

“Yeah, my ties with earth magic are still mostly unaffected by Changelling barriers-“ Stronghead stopped mid-sentence, “ _You?_ ”

“Then go,” Sunrise replied, “I won’t give up on Spinning Silver, not after what he has done for me.”

“Sunrise, don’t-“ Stronghead objected, voice full of alarm.

“Farewell, friend,” Sunrise replied before taking off.

He was sure his friend will travel back to Crystal Empire safely. He was also sure he will alarm everybody he could. Most likely, if he doesn’t return first Princess Allura will get involved and a full blown military expedition will take place…

“So I’ll just have to return with Spinning Silver before that,” Sunrise thought. He took to an altitude just under the clouds and gazed on the landscape of the forbidden forest below, the forest his beloved mentor disappeared into. And then he closed his eyes.

Sunrise focused on the air magic, magic that flows through the veins of every winged pony. Spinning Silver has taught him how to locate other ponies through the use of it, his Earth pony father being unfamiliar with this kind of magic. It was something special, a bond the two pegassi shared. Sunrise visualized the bond between him and Spinning Silver as a silver thread, stretching through the horizon to Silver’s precise location.

Sunrise focused on the location he felt the pull in, closed his wings and used his altitude to gather velocity needed to travel fast without the need to use the sonic rainboom technique, sure to alert the enemies. And as much as he wanted to fly directly towards Spinning Silver, he knew he needed to be stealthy to safe him.

He landed half a mile from the location, which turned out to be a fortunate move, as it turned out that Spinning Silver was located inside a Changeling hive. He would have to fight hundreds of soldiers we he caught-

“Let’s not get caught, then” thought Sunrise.

He then proceeded to employ Earth magic – he might have had looser ties to the Earth than any Earth pony, but his father taught him enough of it to pull a simple trick. “I Am Not Here”, they called it. The magic allows the pony to blend into their surroundings and move without any other creature being aware of their presence, at the expense of a major mana drain. The more ground the pony was surrounded with, the stronger the effect – and Changeling hives were all underground.

Sunrise prayed to every alicorn goddess that would listen for the magic to work, and his prayers were answered – he had luck, barely running into any Changeling on his way, all of them ignoring him and minding their own business. Sunrise couldn’t use both types of magic at the same time, so once he was in a particularly dark and unoccupied corridor, he dropped his mimicry and pulled on the silver thread, growing stronger every time. Yes! He was coming closer!

When he got to the exact location, his heart sank. He found himself in a huge cavern, Changelings crawling, running and flying around, and Spinning Silver unconscious in a cocoon on the chamber’s ceiling. He couldn’t get near unless he flew, but if he flew he’d have to stop using Earth pony magic.

“Then I’ll drop it,” thought Sunrise, “And if this leads to my death, at least I’ll die together with Spinning Silver.”

He thought of the unintentional collateral damage he caused during his first ever attempt at sonic rainboom. If he managed to pull it inside the hive, he might, just might, damage the structure enough for him to break free with Silver, the pursuit slowed due to ensuing chaos-

Sunrise was always fast to implement his ideas, for better and for worse. He spread his wings and took off powerfully, momentarily reaching the ceiling and Siler’s cocoon.

“SILVER!” Sunrise practically shrieked through the mind comm shared by the two pegasi, causing Silver to awake in the cocoon. With combined effort the two ponies broke the cocoon as the Changelings sounded their alarm.

“Sunrise,” Spinning Silver called to him, panting, “You came!”

Sunrise smiled and was about to reply when he froze again. Silver’s right wing was missing! That meant they couldn’t fly away together, and Sunrise won’t be able to carry the larger pony for long. He looked around, panicked, seeing Changeling soldiers surrounding them from all sides. He hugged Silver close, covering him with his whole body to protect him from the incoming attack, and pulled on all magic he could sense, Earth magic, Air magic, some unfamiliar magic that was there, wishing to _get out, getout, getoutgetout-_

And suddenly, the noises of the hive stopped. Sunrise looked around, confused to find himself on the outskirts of the capital of the Crystal Empire, peaceful late into the night.

“Sunrise…”, Spinning Silver whispered, and Sunrise momentarily stood up, letting his beloved breathe. And then he realized it. He had changed. Sunrise was no longer a pegasus, no longer a pony. Instead of red fur, purple carapace covered his body.

“No,” Sunrise cried out, “Nonono-“

“Sunrise!” Spinning Silver cried out and lept to hug Sunrise, “It’s okay, it’s okay, what’s important is that we are safe-“

“But-“

“No buts,” Spinning Silver interrupted, “I accept you no matter who you are.”

“I missed you so much it was unbearable,” Sunrise said through sobs.

“But now we are back together,” Silver replied, crying himself.

The two remained there, hugging and crying for long minutes. Then Sunrise asked the question.

“What now? How do we prove we are not Changelings?”

“Princess Allura can use her magic, it’s alright. We are back, and it’s all that matters for now.”

“Do you feel well enough to walk?”

“Not yet, let me rest a minute.”

“Everything for you,” replied Sunrise, despite his alien features obviously smiling warmly.


End file.
